Tree: KibaHina OneShot
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Kiba and Hinata make yet another memory under their special tree; The one he confessed his love for her under, the one they had their first kiss under.


**Tree: KibaHina One-Shot**

* * *

I finally felt at peace with myself. Perhaps because of the quiet nature around? The fireflies, the warm yet breezy summer air, the moonlight shining through the leaves above us as we laid together kissing…But perhaps I felt this inner tranquility because there was no longer a worry for the future, nor who I'd spend it with. I finally had her. She was mine. All mine; and she'd always be, as we promised each other this morning after the nocturnal bliss we shared beforehand. Once it happened, I became sure of what Hinata and I had. It was special. I knew she had gotten over Naruto the moment I looked at her last night and saw the tears rolling down her red, exhausted face. She had this glow, this overall serenity when she gazed back at me and whispered that she was in love with me. For the first time, her eyes had been empty of any doubt. They were lost, in a sense…Like her mind had come back from somewhere very far away. It felt like that even for me. As I laid there beside her last that, all I could do afterwards was stare up at the ceiling-fan and wonder what I had just done; what I had just experienced, and whether it was merely a heavenly dream or not. It was like loosing my innocence all over again…Only this time, with someone I was madly in love with; not someone who was there just to relieve my tension and have fun with me. Honestly, I couldn't even call what Hinata and I did together _fun_. The word seemed too playful. What we experienced together was anything but…It was downright serious; something I knew I could never take lightly.

"It's getting a little windy, Kiba-Kun…" Hinata breathed warmly against my lips. "We should have gotten a blanket to cover ourselves when we got one to lay on."

It took me a moment to process what she had said because I was so enthralled by my memories. But I managed to snap out of them and look at her. She was warm and blushing, though her skin felt cold on the surface. I sat up and pulled her up with me before slipping off my jacket and throwing it around her petite body. It'd keep her warm, for sure. I leaned back against the tree and brought her too me by the sides of my jacket, kissing her again. "Better?"

"M-hm…" Hinata smiled, sitting side-ways between my legs. She let me embrace her and laid her face against my chest. "You won't be cold?"

"Nah. I like the weather like this. Don't you?"

"I do, as long as I'm not cold…But now I'm okay. Thank you."

"M-hm."

I warm tingle surged through me when we held each other tighter. It wasn't her body-heat and my own entwining together, but a reaction to the thoughts running free in my mind. I remembered how we sat cuddling under the blankets after a shower last night, on the sofa, since we soiled the bed before that and had to wash the sheets. We were holding each other the same way as we were at the moment, but bare, then. It didn't take long for my blankets to get soiled as well. I guess continuing what we had started was inevitable that night, especially with Hinata stroking me under those blankets. Neither of us could really keep our hands off of each other. Even now. She was starting to go under my shirt and caress my abdomen, and I was touching her back in the same manner before I even knew it.

"…Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Uhh…You wanna go inside _now_? Cuz if we're gonna continue, I'd like to do it out here, if you don't mind…"

Hinata immediately looked up at me. Her eyes went wide and her face became a bright red.

"O-out here?" She stuttered. "B-but-…Kiba-Kun, what if someone sees us?"

I gave the air a sniff and smirked at what I could pick up. Nothing nearby. Absolutely nothing. We were completely alone. "The closest person to us right now is about a kilometer away…No one even comes out here; it's our tree, so don't worry about it."

We were actually that far from any houses, including my own. It didn't take long for us to get here because I had ran as fast as I could with Hinata on my back and a blanket. My intention was at first to just lay down with her and be alone, away from all humanity, but now, I figured that we could use the opportunity to do a lot more than just talk and cuddle…If Hinata was alright with it. I myself was up for any kind of adrenaline, but I wasn't sure that she'd want to be very adventurous with something of this sort.

"A-are you sure?" She looked around, activating her kekkei genkai at an instant. She scanned the area very carefully, looking as far as she could with her abilities. "I don't see anyone either, but-…Oh, I don't know…What if someone just shows up?"

"Umm, like who?" I slid down against the blanket and got her on top of me.

"Like any other couple wanting alone-time?"

"As soon as I smell something coming, I'll take us somewhere else. C'mon, you know how quick I am…"

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and laughed very softly, blushing again. "You and your disappearing acts…Fine. But just this once! I don't want you getting used to being intimate with me outside of your house. Plus, it's still a little windy."

I flipped her over and got on top, kissing her for a brief yet passionate moment. The wind didn't stop me from running my hand up her shirt, and neither did the shy expression on her face. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm…_Real_ warm."

I felt the side of Hinata's stomach shudder under my fingertips. It didn't take long for her to get goosebumps, or to continue kissing me the way I kissed her.

"Okay…" She whispered into my mouth, holding me tenderly. "I love you…"

"I love you too."

We carried on beneath the tree I had clawed our initials into so long ago; six years, back when we were thirteen and she loved Naruto, and I loved her but never had the courage to confess. It was under this tree that I kissed her for the first time, when we were sixteen, and I had just told her how much she meant to me. Now, at nineteen, it was under this tree that we'd lay together as lovers. I'd never forget.


End file.
